


Dances

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Sex, Smut, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're waiting for Ben to come home and decide to dance a bit. When he arrives home, you dance for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances

You stirred your sauce as you threw in the last spice and took a sip of wine. You'd done nothing all day but wait for Ben to come home. He wasn't supposed to be home until late tonight so you were trying to entertain yourself as much as possible to keep from watching the clock. You had made yourself a nice dinner and laid it on the table. You ate the delicious dinner in silence and filled your wine glass again. You cleaned up the dishes and went back to the living room. You turned on the radio just to make the apartment seem less lonely. At first you just listened, but then a really great song came on. You felt yourself get up and start to dance. The song had a great beat so you were just dancing and going at it fueled by boredom and wine. Beneath the music you heard the sound of the door. You turned around and saw Ben enter the door. He was smiling and you saw him chuckle at your dancing by yourself. He laid his bags by the door. You beckoned him with your finger to join you in the living room/dance floor. He willingly obliged.

You turned around so he was behind you. The song that came on next was even better than the one before. You gyrated your hips to the beat and felt Ben's hands on your waist. As he drew closer to you, you began to rub against him, your ass on his groin. You lifted your hands up and felt his warm cheeks and strong neck as you let them travel down to rest over his hands. Slowly you guided his hands up to your breasts. You both let out a low moan at the contact as he gently squeezed and massaged your breasts over your shirt. You grinded some more on him and then turned around, placing your breasts against his chest and hands on either side of his face. You pulled him in for a much needed kiss. His lips were warm and inviting and you slipped your tongue in his mouth as you continued to grind against him. His hands were on your ass, yours in his hair. 

Suddenly you had a great idea. You pulled away from him and lead him quickly in front of a chair. You gently pushed him backwards so he sat down, staring up at you with those beautiful blue eyes. He had a cute smirk on his face and you couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous he was. He was all yours. You decided to put on a bit of a show for him. With the music still blaring, you ran your hands through your hair sensually and then trailed them down your body, feeling your own curves beneath your fingers. You turned around and bent over, watching over your shoulder as you stood up the effect this was having on Ben. His smirk was replaced with a look of lust.

You slowly slid your shirt off and over your head, twirling it a few times before flinging it to the side. You took off your shorts as well, discarding them and walked closer to Ben. You turned around and put your legs on either side of the chair. You started your lap dance for him, grinding against him. His hands went to your back and unhooked your bra. You shimmied it off and he kissed your newly exposed skin. You were grinding against the bulge in his pants, skimming your clit against it lightly. You sat on his lap and kissed him, pulling his hair. He moaned into your mouth as his tongue found its way to yours. Suddenly he was standing up, taking you with him, your legs straddled around his waist.

He took you into the bedroom and laid you gently on the bed. You quickly discarded your panties while he stripped, exposing his enormous erection. You watched as he climbed onto the bed and kissed you hard. He left your mouth to slide his tongue from your jawline to your breasts, taking one nipple then the other, teasing them until they were hard. He continued his way down to your wetness and you gasped his name when he slid his tongue around your clit. He started with maddening circles and you gripped the sheets hard. He delved deeper into your folds and growled a low, deep growl that nearly sent you over the edge right there. He stopped right before your climax and sat up. He stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance. You opened your legs wider for him and he entered you all the way. It felt so good to have him inside you again. You sighed with pleasure. He leaned down to kiss you before pulling out all the way and thrusting back in. You let out a moan and he smiled. You grabbed his hair and pulled him in for a hot kiss. Your hands found their way to his back and you held on as he thrust relentlessly in and out of you. He lifted your leg and angled himself so he hit your spot every time. It didn't take long for your climax to sweep over you, you walls clenching around him as you breathed his name. He came right after and you felt him spill his seed inside you and smiled. He kissed you gently and settled your leg back down. He pulled out of you and rolled you both over so you were resting on top of him.

Your hair fell into your face and he pushed the strands behind your ear. You lay there, sweaty and breathing hard, just staring at each other. You were so glad he was home. You kissed him again and then laid your head on his chest.

You lay there with Ben for a long time, just being in each others presence. It was so nice to have him back, you thought, as you snuggled against his firm body, never wanting to let him leave again.

 


End file.
